


Revel in the Warmth of Today

by Beatsperminute



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatsperminute/pseuds/Beatsperminute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the warmth of the waking morning, two teenagers lay on a twin sized mattress. One is asleep, crooked glasses beginning to shine against the rising sun. </p><p>Yamaguchi watches the wall he woke up facing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revel in the Warmth of Today

In the warmth of the waking morning, two teenagers lay on a twin sized mattress. One is asleep, crooked glasses beginning to shine against the rising sun. 

Yamaguchi watches the wall he woke up facing.

The light creeps sneakily over the window above his head. It was early--like really early. And in the back of his mind Yamaguchi almost got up to get dressed for school, but then he remembered- it’s the weekend. 

Sometimes the mornings aren’t this relaxing. Even on the days there is no school, it feels as though he just woke up straight into a nightmare. He’d sit up and wonder how he ever got to where he was now. As a child, he thinks, people have these incredible dreams. What happened to mine?

Tsukki never really thinks like this, he voices inside his mind, thinking of Tsukishima’s crass attitude about anything involving emotions. It only made Yamaguchi more upset- because he was just full of all these feelings and Tsukki never shows any of them.

The older you get you begin to wonder when are you going to grow, and how, until one day, you just do. He’s young, for the moment. But one day he won’t be and he would be out of the chances to make himself something great—

But right now is right now. Tsukki was– is – asleep, thinking of nothing, and Yamaguchi is awake thinking of everything. No. The past is evaporating for the moment, nothing more than delusions and assumptions. He knows exactly whats going on now and right now he is feeling Tsukishima’s presence and body heat only a few inches away.

In arms reach. 

Yes, in the morning of today, Yamaguchi wants to be honest-and he honestly just wants to Tsukki to wrap his arms around his thin and hurting frame. If there was anyone to scare away those melancholy thoughts, it was a six foot tall snarky fifteen year old boy.

The freckled boy turns around, careful not to make unnecessary movements that could disturb this peaceful atmosphere .When he is comfortable, there’s a still in the air that scares him almost. If he didn’t know any better he’d think time had stopped. Another sound interrupts the silence- Tsukishima is turning around to face him, too. A small thump resounds as his glasses fall off his face and onto the carpeted ground. Silence falls over once the movements have ended, but there is tension. Yamaguchi couldn’t remember the last time he was this close to Tsukki, but if he ever was in the past he sincerely hoped his heart had never sounded as loud as it did now.

But he revels in Tsukki’s angelic features, counting all the eyelashes and baby hairs. He notices the slight, light tan around his eyes gracing his features a bit awkwardly, but for some reason he finds that endearing. Yamaguchi swallows hard as he draws his eyes toward Kei’s neck, and just slightly lower to Tsukki’s protruding collarbone. The white tank-top covers the rest, but Yamaguchi’s having a hard time trying not to picture what his chest would like if it weren’t there. The top of his arm peeking beneath the blankets suggests that Yamaguchi’s imaginative mind wouldn’t exactly be wrong.

He hold his breath before facing the wall again. He’s blushing furiously, and Tsukishima wasn’t even awake to catch him staring, so the reason was beyond himself. The room feels blisteringly hot and almost overbearing, but that’s really only him.

But he turns back around defiantly before he can over think. By now it feels as though someone’s holding a candle right in front his face, but he will not care, because he thinks maybe there wouldn’t be a moment like this tomorrow, so let us enjoy it today.

His shaky hand brushes against Tsukishima’s pale cheek, and suddenly, a pair of golden eyes flutter open.

In the light of early morning, Yamaguchi stares at Tsukishima in a way Tsukishima might never understand. But despite the uncertain years that span ahead of both of them, maybe Yamaguchi would be able to make a moment like this once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi will forever be my favorite character  
> I tried


End file.
